Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160513152343/@comment-27970659-20160522062806
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Przestańcie wygadywać dyrdymaly, jak można bronnić Husytów albo Waldensow ? To byli zwykli mordercy. Dlatego kościół katolicki ich zniszczył. Proste pytanie : CO dobrego zeobili Waldensi,Albigensi,Katarzy i Husyci ? Dlaczego bezczelnie kłamiesz. Waldensi i pozostali z wymienionych trzymali się Biblii i weług jej zasad żyli, tacy ludzie nie mogli kogokolwiek zabić jako biblijnie wierzący, kto zawsze mordowałL nikt inny jak okłamany przez papieskiego antychrysta katolik, i za te zbrodnie i kłamstwa twój katolicki Rzym i Watykan zamieni się w atomowe zgliszcza bo Bóg wydał wyrok na to miasto za setki lat wojen krzyżowych za inkwizycję i pogromy żydów i biblijnie wiezących za Adolfa Hitlera także. Poczytaj sobie na ten temat. Cytuję: wy Biskup Rzeszy Ludwig Miller , udający protestanta , poprzedni Biskup protestancki zostałzamordowany na rozkaz Hitlera Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił Hitler po dojściu do władzy było wysłanie członków ekspedycji SS do Tybetu w celu poszukiwań plemienia Arian - nadludzi opisanych przez największą teozowkę ubiegłego Wieku Helenę Petrowną Blavasky ( Blawacki ) , autorkę the Secret Doctrine . Była to książka z którą Hitler nie rozstawał się nigdy . Autorem Mein Kampf przypisywanej Hitlerowi był Ojciec Bernard Stempfle co można w rzeczywistości przeczytać w samej książce . Jezuita napisał Mein Kampf według więziennych zapisków Hitlera a Adolf sygnował dzieło swoim nazwiskiem . W Mein Kampf cały antysemityzm i nienawiść do protestantyzmu ma swoje podstawy w dziełach innych autorów ojców Jezuitów . Lovlera , Pachlera , Mukerman a Adolf klepał tę nauki jak tylko był w stanie to robić. Panowie Pachler i Mukerman głosili faszystowskie doktryny nazizmu w czasach gdy Hitler był w kołysce. Jezuita Mukerman zachwalał rasową eugenikę i sterylizacje . Encyklika Piusa XI z 1931 r. Quadragesimo anno jest niczym innym jak fundamentem państwa policyjnego i faszystowskich doktryn , państwa w którym nie ma miejsca dla Żydów , Protestantów i Schizmatyków - czyli Liberalnych Katolików oraz Ateistów i wszystkim którzy nie są zgodni z Papieżem . Kościół Katolicki a Żydzi . Nie zapominajmy że oprócz żydów Adolf Hitler skazał na śmierć 2 i pół miliona wykształconych obywateli Niemieckich , profesorów którzy zostali przez niego zamordowani , myślący ludzie nie są potrzebni w katolicyzmie , ma być jedynie plebs oraz oświeceni boską mocą fałszywego boga - Papieża , najwyższego w hierarchii Masonów którzy są mu całkowicie podlegli , jemu oraz zakonowi Jezuitów którzy stworzył i kontrolują Masonerie . " Coraz większa liczba literatury antyżydowskiej i antysemickich organizacji jest dowodem że naród jest gotowy do walki z judaizmem " - Ojciec Ba , Jezuita " Im Stimmer der Zeit " , 1921 str. 172 " Trzecia Rzesza jest pierwszą potęgą , która nie tylko uznaje ale i wprowadza w życie najwyższe zasady Papiestwa " - Franz von Pappen , nucjusz apostolski 14.01.1934 r. " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " - Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 " Wiele się nauczyłem od zakonu Jezuitów , do teraz , nigdy nic nie było potężniejszego niż system hierarchiczny kościoła katolickiego . Dużo przeniosłem z tej organizacji do mojej własnej Partii . " - Adolf Hitler , Secret History of the Jesuits " SS zostało utworzone zgodnie z zasadami Jezuitów . Himmler - dowódca SS , był blisko związany z Jezuitami poprzez swego ojca i brata . Hitler powiedział o nim : Widzę Himmlera jako naszegoIgnacego Loyole " - Secret History of the Jesuits Adolf Hitler był produktem kościoła Katolickiego . Mein Kampf wychwala Katolicyzm już na stronie 4 a dalej podkreśla wartości kościoła w opozycji do protestantyzmu , pochwala nienaruszalność katolickich dogmatów , nietolerancyjną postawę Jezuickiego szkolnictwa a także konieczność ślepej wiary i absolutnej wierności przywódcy a dodatkowo nieomylność papieża . Kościół Katolicki prężnie działał w ratowaniu nazistów po wojnie . Wielu zostało poprowadzonych do Rzymu gdzie zostali chętnie przywitani , głównym punktem zbioru dla Niemieckich uciekinierów , także z SS , był Niemiecki Instytut , Santa Marija fiedel anna w Rzymie . Alojzy Hudal , Austriacki Biskup który pomagał nazistą , tak jak każdy przykładny katolik wykazywał socjalistyczne przekonania . Hudal pomagał w ucieczce oficera SS , sekretarz Hudala , Hansmaller wspomina w nieopublikowanym nagraniu o istotnych informacjach , w których wspomina jak Hudal ogłosił radość z przywitania ponad 100 hitlerowskich zbrodniarzy wojennych , że mogą szukać ich gdzie tylko chcą , lecz tu są bezpieczni . Po wojnie Rzym stał się punktem przerzutowym dla uciekinierów z całej Europy . Proboszczowie stali się fałszerzami dokumentów , co również jest wspominane i dokładnie opisywane w nagraniach . Poza samym Hudalem było wielu innych . Potwierdzają to Amerykańskie służby , potwierdza to William Gowen z Tajnych Amerykańskich służb specjalnych . Sam Hudal pozostał przez resztę lat na swoim wysokim stanowisku przez lata rektora kolegium kapłańskiego . William Gowen uważa że miał on odwrócić uwagę świata od innego katolickiego kapłana Kronoslava Dragonowicza , jednego z księży w służbie faszystowskich Ustaszy w Chorwacji , który po wojnie był jednym z głównych organizatorów ucieczek zbrodniarzy wojennych którego podopiecznym był pomocnik Hitlera i lider chorwackich ustaszów Ante Pawelić który był odpowiedzialny za masowe mordy na Żydach i Serbach podczas II wojny światowej . Najgorsi mordercy byli ratowani tylko dlatego że byli katolikami , Kronoslav Dragonowicz który przemycał za pieniądze również amerykańskich agentów przyjmował jedynie tych będącymi "dobrymi katolikami" . Dzięki Watykanowi sprawiedliwości unikali słynni hitlerowscy zbrodniarze , zostali oni uratowani przez kościół katolicki . Wcześniej kościół katolicki zaplanował i pomógł w dojściu do władzy Hitlera . W tym celu w Niemczech została założona partia Katolicka , której liderem był gorliwie wspomagający Hitlera Franz von Papen który pomógł mu w szybkim dojściu do władzy . Myślenie Jezuickie Hitlera było oczywiste , Hitler powiedział : " Chrześcijaństwo uważam za najbardziej zwodnicze i zgubne kłamstwo w historii " - Adolf Hitler cytowany przez Larrego Azara , Twentieh Century of Crisis , strona 180Józef Goebbels również był wyszkolonym Jezuitą . Goebbels pochodził z katolickiej rodziny , uczęszczał do katolickiego gimnazjum , uczęszczał on do szkoły z internatem prowadzonej przez Franciszkanów , w Bleijerheide . " Do Szanownego pana Adolfa Hitlera , wodza i kanclerza Rzeszy Niemieckiej . Z początkiem naszego pontyfikatu pragniemy zapewnić Was o naszym zaangażowaniu w duchowe dobro narodu niemieckiego powierzonego Waszemu przywództwu . Wzywamy Wszechmogącego Boga , aby zesłał Wam prawdziwe szczęście wypływające z religii ( ... ) - Papierz Pius XII , list do kanclerza Niemiec , Adolfa Hitlera , Rzym 6 Marca 1939 rok . " Do słynnego pana Adolfa Hitlera , słynnego kanclerza Niemieckiej rzeszy , wspominamy z wielką przyjemnością lata spędzone w Niemczech w roli nuncjusza apostolskiego a więc uczyniliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy by ustanowić harmonijne relacje między państwem a kościołem , teraz jeszcze bardziej żarliwie modlimy się o osiągnięcie tego celu . " - Papież Pius XII " Adolf Hitler był głęboko zafascynowany wiedzą ezoteryczną , Teozofią . Wierzył głęboko , że jest prowadzony przez oświeconych mistrzów ( ... ) Ludzie doświadczali w obecności Hitlera uczucia strachu i nadnaturalnej siły . Fuhrer był całkowicie pochłonięty okultyzmem , należał do Thule Gesellschaft - tajnej organizacji zrzeszającej wtajemniczonych w okultyzm . W nim widział swą siłę , która hipnotyzowała tłumy . " - Denis de Raugement " The Spear of Destiny " str. 65 " Prześladowanie kościoła katolickiego w Niemczech było skierowane tylko przeciwko tym elementom , które nie podporządkowały się w pełni rozszerzającej się centralizacji władzy w kościele i państwie . " - Behind the Diktaros , Leo II Lehinatul , New York , Agora Publishing Co. 1942 , strona 44 , 49 , 55 To Jezuicki ksiądz , ojciec Stamepfle , nie Hitler , naprawdę napisał Mein Kampf - Leo H. Lehman - Amerykański Historyk , 1942 , American Historian